Misty VS Brock ¡La pelea del siglo!
by Fabiola Brambila
Summary: En un arranque de mal humor, Brock acepta un duelo de una muy histérica Misty ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de un acto tan impulsivo?


**Disclaimer:** Pokemón es propiedad de quienes quieran que lo hayan hecho; yo sólo soy una observadora más, muy inconforme con lo que vio.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong>Humor negro (MUY NEGRO) y palabrotas.

* * *

><p><strong>MISTY <strong>**VS**** BROCK: **

**¡LA PELEA DEL SIGLO!**

.

_Por Fabiola Brambila._

* * *

><p>Era una bonita mañana de verano, de esas en el que el sol alumbra, pero el aire refresca, anunciando una posible llovizna ligera. El follaje del verde bosque se mecía con el viento, dando al paisaje un aire de serenidad. Y en medio de un claro en aquel bosque alegre, pero tranquilo, se alzaban un grupo de humanos (y un pokemón) mirándose expectantes.<p>

Eran, por supuesto, los _héroes_ de nuestra historia: Ash, Pikachu, Misty y Brock. Que, para variar, no estaban perdidos, habían ido a ese claro por una razón en específico: saldar cuentas pendientes.

Misty miraba a Brock. Los brazos en jarras, el ceño fruncido a más no poder, la nariz arrugada, los labios apretados.

Brock, erguido en toda su estatura, miraba a Misty. Los brazos cruzados, las piernas separadas y una expresión nada amistosa en el rostro; algo completamente inusual en él.

Ambos se lanzaban chispas de rabia y determinación por los ojos. En las pupilas furibundas de Misty se reflejaba la figura de su odiado enemigo. Y en las pupilas de Brock (vistas a través de un microscopio) sólo se reflejaba la silueta de aquella aberrante miniarpía.

—Muy bien, Brock, prepárate —soltó Misty con voz amenazante.

—También tú, Misty —respondió Brock con el mismo tono.

—El ser hombre no te da derecho a abusar —siguió la chica—. No creas que porque soy mujer voy a dejar que me hagas menos.

—Pues no creas que porque eres mujer yo tengo que estar aguantando tus ataques de histeria—. Los ojos de Brock brillaron de indignación (vistos con microscopio, insisto).

—Chicos, no es necesario ponerse violentos —intervino Ash poniéndose en medio, levantando las manos para calmar los ánimos —¿Para qué enojarse por una tontería? Somos ami…

—¡Cállate, Ash! —Interrumpió Misty.

—¿De qué lado estás tú? —Quiso saber Brock y luego le recordó gritando: —¡YO SIEMPRE TE DEFIENDO DE MISTY!

—¡ME DEBES UNA BICI, ASH KETCHUMP! —Escupió Misty, blandiendo un puño frente a su nariz.

—¡Mamá! —Ash salió corriendo a esconderse atrás de Pikachu (y este chilló indignado por su cobardía) —¡Ahí muere, mátense entre ustedes si quieren, no es mi problema! —Gritó repentinamente envalentonado por la distancia y por el cuerpo de Pikachu que le servía como escudo.

Brock y Misty lo ignoraron y volvieron a mirarse retadoramente.

—**¡GRRRR!** —Gruñó Misty, mostrando los dientes.

—**¡GRRRR!** —Gruñó Brock, haciendo otro tanto.

¿Pero por qué tanto alboroto, se han de estar preguntando? Todo se remonta a ese mismo día, pero en la mañana. En una ida al baño, Misty descubrió que el enfadoso _Andrés_(el que viene cada mes) la visitaba. Furiosa y contrariada por este hecho, se improvisó una compresa de papel y luego salió por su mochila a la banca donde la había dejado; enseguida, la esculcó en busca de las dichosas toallas, sin encontrarlas.

—¿¡Dónde están mis toallas con alitas! —Gritaba Misty exaltada, azotando la mochila contra el suelo repetidas veces, como si fuera un criminal y ella una judicial dispuesta a sacarle una confesión a punta de patadas.

Ash, que estaba sentado cerca jugando con Pikachu, la oyó y levantó un paquete para que Misty lo viera.

—¿Son estas?

—¡DAME, METICHE! —Misty le arrebató la bolsa con violencia, poniéndose colorada —¡A VER SI YA DEJAS DE ESTAR FISGONEANDO!

Como parecía que Misty estaba a punto de surtírselo a golpes, Ash se apresuró a confesar:

—¡Cálmate, Misty, yo no fui! ¡Ha sido Vulpix! Yo vi cuando las sacó y, como las estaba mordisqueando, se las quité.

—Con qué sí, ¿eh? —Misty enfiló con energía en busca del animal, o mejor dicho: del animal dueño.

Brock estaba en una estética Pokemón observando con ojo crítico a la empleada, que en ese momento le daba los últimos toques al moldeado de la cola de Vulpix. El pokemoncillo alzaba su bella cola de manera altanera para que todos la contemplaran, lanzando pequeños ruiditos para llamar la atención.

—¡Aw, qué lindo! —Dijo una chica rubia al verlo.

—¿Puedo tocar? —Preguntó una morenaza en minifalda, acompañada de una amiga igual de buena que ella.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —Respondía jadeante Brock a cada una de las solicitudes que vinieron luego, tallándose las manos al ver a todas las posibles novias que su bien amada mascota estaba atrayendo para él —¡Bien, Vulpix, bien! Sigue así y te daré doble ración de esas croquetas que tanto te gustan —pensaba Brock, mientras se ponía guapo a toda prisa, aplacándose el pelo con saliva.

Y Brock abrió la boca para empezar su retahíla de piropos cuando…

—¡BROCK!

—¡Aich! —Brock se volvió y vio a Misty —¿Qué pasa, Misty? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—¡TU ANIMAL SE COMIÓ MIS KOTEX! —Informó Misty con cero discreción. Al momento, todas las mujeres se alejaron de un posible campo batalla; no vaya a ser que la _novia_ del tipo ese decidiera ponerles unos catorrazos también.

—¡No, esperen, no se vayan! —Lloraba Brock alargando las manos hacia ellas, pero fue detenido en seco por Misty, que lo sujetó de una oreja.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué excusa me vas a poner en tu defensa?

—Am… —Brock miraba con desesperación cómo salían una tras otra las bellas jóvenes del local. Le urgía alcanzarlas y quería que Misty lo soltara —¿Perdón, Misty, Vulpix no sabe lo que hace? —Dijo por decir y miró ansioso a la ultima clienta salir de allí.

—¡Ajá! —Misty no era tonta, al instante tomó al vuelo sus poco sinceras palabras —¿De modo que te importa más ligar que mi precaria situación, verdad? Situación en la que estoy metida por _TU_ culpa y la de ese —apuntó a Vulpix —odioso chucho. ¡Siempre lo mismo! —Dio una patada en el suelo —¡Para ti todo es prioridad menos yo!

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja —Brock reía con nerviosismo observando a las empleadas, que lo miraban con desprecio por hacer enojar a su _novia _—¡Les juro que soy soltero y sin compromiso! —Se apresuró a alegar al ver sus caras.

—¡Cínico! —Y la chica en cuestión le volteó la cara.

—No me hables, sin vergüenza mujeriego ¡Jump! —Y esta hizo lo mismo que la anterior.

—Son ciento ochenta pesos —zanjó la dueña con voz cortante, dándole a entender "sutilmente" que se largara.

—¡No! Esperen, esto es un malentendido…

Y entonces, para acabarlo de hundir, Misty comenzó a gritar y a llorar como Magdalena mientras daba pataletas.

—¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO LLEGUE A SUFRIR POR TU DESCONSIDERACIÓN! ¡TE ODIO! —Lanzó un sollozo lastimero —¡TE ODIO! BUUUUU…

Las empleadas lo fulminaron con la mirada. Brock se encogió de hombros, resignado a que su oportunidad se había ido por el caño. Pagó, recogió a Vulpix y salió del local dejando atrás a una histérica Misty a merced de las compasivas empleadas, que se apuraron en ofrecerle pañuelos y a consolarla, compartiendo pestes con ella sobre los hombres.

—¿Qué paso, Brock? —Inquirió Ash, que recién iba llegando, al ver la cara de derrota del aludido.

—Nada, Ash. Ya ves como está Misty de loca. Vamos a comprar unas tortas.

.*.*.*.*.

_Más tarde en el Centro Pokemón._

Ash, Brock y Pikachu daban cuenta de sus tortas (Ash mordía la suya y luego se la ofrecía a su mascota para que la mordiera, para enseguida volver a morderla él), cuando Misty entró de excelente buen humor, tarareando una canción de moda, pues las empleadas del local le habían hecho manicure y pedicure gratis para hacerla sentir mejor.

—¡Son tortas locas! —Exclamó con entusiasmo al verlas y corrió hacia ellos. Al oírla, el trío casi se atraganta del horror. Misty arribó y revisó la mesa en busca de su torta, pero sólo encontró servilletas embarradas con salsa, papel aluminio y morusas.

—¿Y la mía? ¿NO ME DEJARON NI UNA?

—Pues es que no encargaste, Misty —respondió Brock despreocupadamente, chupándose los dedos —¿Cómo querías que adivináramos que ibas a querer?

—¡AHORA SÍ YA SACASTE BOLETO! —Vociferó Misty a todo pulmón haciendo que temblara el Centro, que los pájaros de alrededor huyeran en parvadas asustados y que el suelo a sus pies se agrietara, víctima de una misteriosa energía que emanaba de su cuerpo. Misty le dedicó una mirada de odio a Brock y lo señaló con el índice: —¡Es el colmo, Brock, esta mañana te has empeñado en hacerme la existencia un infierno! ¡TU VULPIX SE COMIÓ MIS TOALLAS, POR TU CULPA PASÉ UN OSO EN ESA ESTÉTICA…

—¡¿Qué? ¡El que pasó el oso fui yo! —Alegó Brock abruptamente, pero Misty lo ignoró y siguió diciendo:

—…Y NO ME CONVIDASTE TORTA! —Misty jadeó para recuperar el aire y agregó: —¡YO TE DESAFÍO, BROCK!

Y para estupor de Ash, Brock se levantó de la silla y miró a Misty con resolución.

—¡Acepto! Ya me harté de tus quejas.

—No hablas en serio, ¿o sí?

Claro que hablaba en serio. Por eso el cuarteto dinámico estaba al principio de la historia en aquel apacible claro. Misty y Brock mirándose de frente y gruñendo como perros.

—¡VE, ONIX!

Liberado de su pokebola, la gran serpiente de piedra se yergue amenazante, lanzando un rugido cavernoso y ensordecedor.

—¡MISTY LLAMA A STARYU!

Y frente a su dueña aparece la hermosa estrella de mar, luciendo con soberbia la bella gema incrustada en su centro, que refulge cegadoramente con el sol.

—Tu pokemón de roca no tiene posibilidades de ganarle a mi Staryu —concluyó Misty confiada, mirando a la gigantesca mole con desprecio.

—No te confíes, Mística. Ónix es más fuerte que tu estrella enclenque esa.

—¡De lengua me trago un taco! ¡Demuéstralo! ¡STARYU: CHORRO DE AGUA!

Staryu atacó a Onix y este empezó a retorcerse como lombriz de agua puerca ante el inmisericorde chorro que parecía salir de una manguera de bombero en lugar de un animalito tan insignificante.

—¡GRAAAAAAAABBB! —Profería agónico Onix en medio de un intenso dolor.

—¡NO! ¡ONIX! —Brock se horrorizó al ver su error: había subestimado a Staryu basándose en la abismal diferencia de tamaños que separaba a ambos especímenes. Con torpeza, buscó la pokebola para retirar a Onix, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la serpiente sucumbió ante el ataque y se desplomó muerta…

…encima de Staryu.

—¡NOOOOOO! ¡ONIX!

—¡STARYU!

—¡Chale! —Ash y Pikachu observaban horrorizados desde la distancia, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban: jamás habían visto nada igual.

Mientras tanto, Brock se arrojaba sobre la cabeza de Onix, bañando su pétreo cuerpo con lágrimas de dolor. Misty intentó quitar el cuerpo de Onix de encima de cadáver de Staryu, pero como semejante proeza resultaba imposible, tuvo que conformarse con llorarle al charquito sanguinolento que empezaba a asomar bajo los pedruscos.

—¡No! —Misty se cubrió el rostro con manos temblorosas —¡Staryu, no!

—¿Lo ven? —Gritó Ash, acercándose a los contendientes—. Eso es lo que pasa cuando usan la violencia ¡Se lo merecen!

—¡PIKA-PIIIII! —Chillaba Pikachu, indignado con aquellos humanos miserables que habían sacrificado a sus compañeros a causa de su soberbia estupidez. De sus mejillas salieron chispas; ganas no le faltaban de matar al par con un Impactrueno.

Brock y Misty se abrazaron al fin, llorando arrepentidos.

—Lo siento, Misty.

—No, yo tuve la culpa. Perdóname.

—No, perdóname tú, yo tuve la culpa.

—¡Te digo que yo la tuve!

—¿¡Quieres pelea!

—¡SÍ! ¡STARMIE, TE TOCA!

—¡APLÁSTALA, GEODUDE!

Ash y Pikachu suspiraron resignados, les dieron la espalda y regresaron al Centro Pokemón.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Algo que objetar? oÓ. Discúlpenme, pero yo ODIO las peleas pokemón de los nangos estos. Si los "entrenadores" tantas ganas tienen de probarse deberían subirse ellos al Ring y partirse su madre como Dios manda. Ay, sí: ponen a pelear a los animales esos entre sí y luego alegan que son sus amigos. ¡Sí, cómo no!


End file.
